


They Came Upon a Midnight Clear

by annazonfox



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annazonfox/pseuds/annazonfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this piece for the Twelvetide Drabbles 2015 collection. Today's prompt is "winter walk."</p><p>I don't particularly ship these two, but thought it would be interesting to envision how it could happen ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Came Upon a Midnight Clear

“I’ll follow your client,” Jessica said, stepping out of the bar into the chill air.

“Good,” Hogarth said, following.

“And thanks for the liquid dinner.”

“That was, what’s the word.... fun," Hogarth smiled. 

“You’re in rare form,” Jessica said, rolling her eyes as they walked side by side. Fat snowflakes had begun falling in the twilight. Jessica jammed her hands in her pockets. She knew she was shit-faced, even for her.

Then, a hand at her shoulder, pushing her against the building. She closed her eyes. When she opened them, Hogarth was there.

“Asshole,” Jessica said. She pulled Hogarth close.


End file.
